


Sunday Brunch

by rubyrxsie6



Category: Sweet Magnolias (TV), The Sweet Magnolias - Sherryl Woods
Genre: F/M, Sweet Magnolias
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25516111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyrxsie6/pseuds/rubyrxsie6
Summary: Ty and Annie have been dating for 5 months now and had reached the stage in their relationship where they were allowed to stay at each other’s houses as-well as other things....
Relationships: Annie Sullivan/Tyler "Ty" Townsend, Ty Townsend/Annie Sullivan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Sunday Brunch

Sunday Brunch

“Bleep Bleep”

“Bleep Bleep”

“Bleep Bleep”

Ty groaned and rolled over and started hitting the snooze button for it to be quiet, he placed his arm around Annie again when she wiped her eyes and rolled over and said:

“Gawd how is it morning”

She pulled the duvet up to her neck and cuddled into the pillow, Ty chuckled as he snuggled into Annie and said:

“I know, I felt like I didn’t get any sleep as we up so late”

Annie laughed and started blushing and nuzzled her head into Ty’s neck and placed little kisses near his Adam’s apple, she whispered:

“Yeah, well it was definitely worth it for me”

Ty smiled and cupped Annie’s face and kissed her passionately and said:

“It’s always worth it for me honey”

Annie deepend the kiss and started roaming her hands through his hair, Ty groaned into the kiss as that was one of his weaknesses. Annie started to chuckle and started licking Ty’s bottom lip begging for entrance, he finally let her in and started stroking her thigh and started going therther until:

“Tyler brunch is ready”

Maddie, Ty’s mom always knew how to ruin a good moment as Annie groaned in frustration, Ty started to laugh and started to unravel himself from Annie and got out of bed and put his joggers on.

“Come on baby”

Annie had wrapped the covers around herself and hid her face in the pillow, Ty saw this as an opportunity to quickly pull the duvet down and tickle her.

“Oh my GAWD Ty”

Annie started laughing and hitting him on the back to stop.

“Come on lazy bum, the quicker we go down, the quicker we can finish what we started”

Tyler whispered and lifted her out of bed and beside him next to his night stand to get dressed.

“Ughhh okay”

She placed a quick peck on his lips and started to get dressed in one of Ty’s hoodies and a pair of leggings that was hers from a week ago when she last stayed over, as she and Ty had been staying over at each others houses more Annie had formed dressing table around Ty’s room with bits of makeup everywhere and perfume aswell as her own space in Ty’s wardrobe in which she was quiet pleased about and he didn’t mind either. When they are not allowed at each others houses, it comforts him that a piece of Annie is which him... whether that be a bottle of perfume.

Too be fair, the amount Ty’s hoodies that are stacked up in Annie’s own wardrobe at home now would think that Ty’s living there and the amount of sweatshirts and hoodies that Dana-Sue washes, Ty had his own separate pile. Ty always leaves random but cute things of his in Annie’s room whether that be a baseball or one of his maths book on Annie’s desk but he mostly likes to leave his socks - much to Annie’s annoyance.

Ty watched her as she got ready and slapped her ass and she held her hand out to go downstairs.

She raised her eyebrows in response and the two made the way out of his room and when for brunch.


End file.
